


eleutheromania

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Depressing, He's back, Misery, Other, Re:, Remember Me? - Freeform, Return, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's really dead</p><p>isn't he</p>
            </blockquote>





	eleutheromania

Mr. Lizard Eyes says,

"Raven King, why so sad?"

Mr. Blackbird looked

upon his

crows

"You are a fool,"

said him,

"A stupid fool."

but he looks so sad

like

almost

as if he's

dead

but that can't be anymore

because

he's back


End file.
